star_vs_the_forces_of_evil_fanon_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Kandy of Septarsis
Full Name: Kanashimi of Septarsis (Seth's real last name is unknown as well) Nicknames: Kandy (to most everyone), Freak (to the haters), Abomination (to the haters), Kan (to some) Worthless Half Breed (to the haters) Age: Ageless (like most anthro dragons & Septarians), physical age 20s but is mistaken for teens Relatives: Seth of Septarsis (father), Kinjiru the Dragon (mother), Other 7 Relatives from Mother's Side, Unknown Grandfather from Mother's side Romance Interest: Toffee Species: Septarian/Dragon Hybrid Gender: Female Hair: Whitish light blue Scale Color: Pink with light pink on chest to tail, purple/dark purple marks on hands due to curse Eyes: Red Backstory: Born from a loveless marriage (Seth had only originally married for power due to similarites to Eclipsa & Globgor, though fell in love for Kinjiru who doesn't love him back), Kandy was born to Seth During her childhood years, she first met Toffee and Rasticore, who became her only two friends outside the palace. When both her friends lost their parents, Toffee was seen as an opportunity to Seth to become his heir and marry his daughter for politcal power. As she grows, Kandy finds out her mother had disappeared with only her stuffed toy named Haruto for her comfort as a reminder of her and her bond with her mother. Eventually, she remet Toffee when both were teens during a ball, her having to hide her wings during the time. As the dance commences, Kandy starts to slowly fall for the lizard who would eventually have become her engaged husband. At first, things seem to be going well until Kandy follows Toffee (him lying that neither would go far to Seth) and finds out first hand how cruel Mewmans could be with Toffee, realizing that Mewmans wouldn't change, plans a rebellion. Some time later, after Toffee's first bad encounter with magic that almost ends him, Kandy soon finds him with Rasticore and a female Septarian named Anya trying to help him recover from the mess, starting to realize that Toffee had started a rebellion against the Solarians. Kandy herself, knowing the risks, demands she secretly joins, knowing full well that she would be mocked and insulted at both sides without protection, though Toffee was reluctant about her joining at first. As time was passing, she would secretly join the meetings when her father wasn't looking and give plans that could benefit their side to the Septarian rebellion, who started to grow in masses. However, even though she was one of the army's planners, she's still mocked and insulted for her heritage for anyone outside of her kind, save for her childhood friends, Anya, and a few Septarians who share her sympathy. It was during one such outing that it finally happened: As she was mercilessly hurt and her only beautiful dress having rips, her demonic dragonic side started showing with her power bringing destruction. As many fled, Toffee and Seth finally see the true potential on what Kandy could do. However, during these random outbursts, her arms would slowly start corrupting with the inner dark magic that resides in her. And even being bullied caused her to either bite the arms off (though they sadly regenerate since she's half lizard) or try to kill herself a few times by jumping off some clips when no one was watching without success. One day, however, before the death of Comet the Chef, Kandy finds her father drunk, him in drunken rage, and soon starts showing his true nature toward her: That he was monstrous, abusive, and filled with so much anger. So much so, she is mistaken for her mother and is nearly raped. Toffee, however, saves her from Seth's rage when Toffee had known Seth's cruelty longer than anyone, fighting and stabbing him down, trapping Seth as Toffee finally had enough of Seth and plans to take Kandy with her, both leaving him for dead. However, this was only the beginning of more misery... On the day of the Monster/Mewman Peace Treaty signing, Comet, who had started Mewberty and could not control it and almost unintentionally kills her daughter who was knocked out during the treaty, had to be stopped with Kandy's power resurfacing, both sides causing destruction, though only Comet unintentionally causes mass murder before Toffee intervenes, knocking Kandy out and, after being begged by Comet struggling to hold her Mewberty down to kill her to save her soul, ends up (with tears) killing Comet. Once the incident occurs, Kandy is left comatized some time until the day Toffee's finger was taken by Moon (who did not know the truth about the incident) using Eclipsa's darkest spell. Though most of his army had already fled, Kandy was one of the few that remained with Toffee due to his kindness. Afterward, Kandy learns that her father's dead, relieving her as she no longer has to deal with her horrible father and could go on to search for her mother. Saying goodbye, Toffee and Kandy promise to meet again one day, hopefully with Kandy having found out her mother's wherabouts. Years have passed as Kandy had found out her mother was dead and returned to Toffee, who had become a Historian at the time. On the months before Toffee had become Ludo's hired recruit, Toffee had shown Kandy a few things on why magic had to end and he had hoped that when it ended, so too would the curse Kandy had to endure, although Kandy secretly questions whether or not it would backfire. Time passed and after Toffee had become Ludo's recruit, then later tricked Ludo to being kicked out, Kandy was invited to stay for a while, her learning what Toffee had truly planned (while stating that if anyone else were to enter the realm of magic while he was inside, it would be their own fault for he would probably not have the power to take them back with them), and Kandy finally confessing her feelings to Toffee, worried that something horrible may happen to him if he dies trying to end magic and regain his finger. Toffee, however, only reassured her that it would not happen, both hugging before Kandy hears Toffee's confession on his love for her and their one night stand before she is asked only one favor to do afterward: Take a Hispanic boy named Marco to him. Once Kandy takes the unconscious Marco to Toffee, Toffee, who knows that it might end badly for him, gives Kandy one final hug before sending her away, knowing that he would at least have a future even if he would not be alive. Kandy recovers and learns to her sadness that Toffee had planned to end himself to get what he wants and as she goes through the lands all alone, she soon finds out she is pregnant with Toffee's child or children. Kandy had remained in a home with Anya who had been her friend since her first initiation and both agreed to let her help Kandy with the pregnancy. Months later, Kandy lays her eggs, each containing the future that she and Toffee could have had together. Then came the incident involving Toffee nearly destroying magic...before he himself was killed... What her decision would do when she finds out he's killed by Star? Would it be just another cycle of revenge against the Mewmans and Septarians once more? And would her curse truly be gone when magic is destroyed later on? Time will only tell... Category:Hybrids Category:Female Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Septarians Category:Dragons